imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:PuTRiangle/Just Read...
Hello Wiki and fellow players of IMO. As some of you may have gotten to know me over the past few years wether in-game or on here you may have learned that im not one to give up. But this time. I am. Due to school, lack of activity, and lack of in-game play you could call this my letter to resign off the wiki though i seek no interest to fully give up my position. Recently i have noticed that i can nolonger enjoy the internet and computer like i used to without suffering sevear headaches and loss of vision meaning, every time i use the computer my vision seems to get worse and i get a headache occasionally. This is not the sole reason for why im leaving. I nolonger feel as part of a group. The communication is lacking what it used to and besides the fact i just dont enjoy this anymore. Everytime i log on here now i get stressed about who all is on and who may bite my head off if i edit something and happen to do it in a format that isnt the same as the rest and etc etc. it gets old. This wiki was designed to the community FOR the community, and recently its been seeming to be (as kitt has mentioned) a click, cult, superior alliance, whatever you decide to title it, and im wishing to put a stop to this. Darkwind: you and namel are the only ones left now, kitt is hardly on from what ive seen (hence SEEN) and from now on ill only be on to get information i need as a player, to help the community out, or to update myself. use your powers wisely and make sure you think before you act. We dont need any more drama, the drama ends here. Namel: you and dark are the only ones left now, good luck with your stories and your art, the world is your pallette, paint it how you want. See the world as your own and take in every moment you have. Iced may be gone but her legacy lives on. Im sorry if i was ever rude and for not getting to know you better, in reality im a shy and silent teen that seeks aknowledgement. Anyone else who may read this: Thank you for living my legacy with me. all the support and help youve given me durring my time here is overwhelming and as i look back i cant help but smile and think "i may never get to meet any of you in real life, and i may hardly know you at all, but in the end i feel like ive known you all for years." Thank you all for being there for me when i needed you. My legacy may be over, but yours has only just begun. Thank you for all the time given twards my long and overwritten blogs, the ideas ive had to share and long given up on, the dreams and goals for the future, everything. Thank you And this, is my final goodbye. ~PuTRiangle '' Let the legacy live on...'' Category:Blog posts